The Platypus and the Poet: PnF Poems
by doofenshmirtzevilincemployee
Summary: A collection of PnF poems by me! Seriously, most of them are really good. And I need reviews for this first one. Please read it! Carious pairings, major dissapointments, and LOTS O' PERRY! Rated T from paranoia.
1. A Very Perry Sonnet

**Hi, everyone! Yeesh. I haven't been on this site in such a long time and now I have to go back and read all the updates! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! But anyways, this is a collection of PnF poems that I myself made! Isn't it great :D?**

**So, I'm working very hard on Through Sickness and in Health Class, and have started to complete Lessons in Living, which was originally by nostrils-on-the-bus (I _think_ that's how you spell it).**

**This is a sonnet, and is sort of a regurgiation of the episode in which Perry has to go fight... well, the Regurgiator.**

**So, enjoy! And review... I really need it for an English project.**

* * *

A Very Perry Sonnet: A Sonnet of Silliness

Shall I compare thee to a platypus?

Thou art less awesome and less dynamic;

While platypi do naught in front of us,

In reality, they are suave and quick.

By day he fights an evil pharmacist,

By night, he's a gentle and loving pet.

And though while he's gone he'll surely be missed,

Not once has he failed to return – not yet.

Now Perry must leave his fam'ly behind;

A new nemesis is who he must meet.

With his owners always upon his mind,

His new enemy now faces defeat.

While behind, a lair explodes and burns,

Perry comes back – the platypus returns.

* * *

**And there you have it! Read and review.**

**Next poem will most likely be very depressing. So watch out.**


	2. Not My Marriage

**Hey. Okay, listen. The last poem was meant to be a sonnet, correct? There was supposed to be SPACES in the poem. But fanfiction was being a meanie. So, now I have to put silly little marks in the middle of the poem so that it actually LOOKS LIKE IT'S SUPPOSED TO! ...Hoo... Okay. Now, this one's depressing. It made me very, very sad.**

**But before I get to it, shout-out time!**

**Angel-of-Engery (who was APPARENTLY too lazy to login :D): Well, I get where you're coming from. But, you know, my poems are usually quite funny. I have written a few serious ones, though. And sonnets rhyme every other line... except the last two. Those rhyme in the normal way. :D**

**WordNerb93: Yeah, I needed the last one for an English project. But this one just popped into mah head... And I'm still squealing with joy every time you update "Beyond the Fourth Wall". And don't worry... I will give you depressing poetry... MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry.**

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian: Aw, thanks! I like it when people like my writings. It makes me feel so popular... :D**

***END SHOUT-OUTS***

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

I thought that he would love me.

I thought that he would care.

I thought I'd be together

With the boy with the red hair.

I want to wake up in the morn,

And see him next to me.

If we could be together, oh –

How happy I would be!

%

If we could be together,

Everything would be just fine.

But Phineas is at the altar –

And the wedding is not mine.

* * *

**It made me sad to write this. I nearly started bawling in math class. So, if you haven't guessed, this is told in Isabella's POV. I'll let you guys picture who Phineas is marrying... it makes it more fun that way. I'll tell you who I picture with him (asides from Isabella, of course) in the next chapter.**

**Hopefully, the next one will be happier... but until next time, you won't know. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ...gosh. I'm becoming more like a mad scientist (NOTE: I said "mad" and not "evil") every day...**


	3. The Ballad of Candace Flynn

**Ello, my friends! Nice to see y'all again, in the form of your writings! Okay, I'm gonna jump right into the this poem now, but first, it's MAIL TIME! Woah... I just reminded myself of that one show, Blues Clues... XD**

**WordNerb93: I believe you may have slightly misunderstood me... I meant that this poem is happier. Well, certainly more funny. It does _not, _however, explain who Phineas is marrying. That's in my Author's Note. Sorry for the confusion... And, no, not _entirely_ like Doofenshmirtz... not everything I do fails completely, you know. :D I prefer to consider myself more of a Dr. Cockroach-like person (from Monsters Vs. Aliens)... that's, you know, actually human. I've got the evil laugh to match... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Also, my eyes are actually the same color as his. I just noticed that... wierd. XD**

**IzzytheGreat14: I know, right? In fact, I actually said the EXACT same thing to my mom yesterday, while doing the laundry. I was like, "Phineas WILL marry Isabella." And my mom was like, "They're cartoon characters." And then I was like, "I don't care! They WILL get married! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" And my mom was like: O.o And yes... I do love you. In a friendly and non-intimate way!**

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian: I know... I made myself cry on that one. *sniff* But anyway, my conclusion is that he either didn't return the feeling, or remained oblivious to Isabella his entire life. Or perhaps, he was just too scared to ask her out, and settled with another girl. And don't worry, I don't mind your rambles... they're quite fun to read. :D**

**Okay! For those who read the last chapter, I think that Phineas was marrying Adyson Sweetwater. I don't support that pairing, but I've always seen a possible rivalry between the two. And I just don't think highly of Phatie, so him marrying Katie was out...**

**Now, onwards to da story. This is told in Candace's POV, and it's like she's speaking to her mom.**

* * *

A building reaches to the sky.

The sky is blue, the Sun is high.

They seem so proud of their contraption.

I rush off to stop the action.

%

Dashing over to the spa,

Running in to get you, Mom.

I'm pushing you outside the door,

All the while, thinking, "Score!"

%

Oh, Mom, oh Mom, oh, there's no way

You won't see what they've done today!

They've made a _something_ that's so high,

It's tall enough to reach the sky!

%

To the yard to show what's there,

But you insist the backyard's _bare_.

The building's gone? What the – NO!

Where did it go? Where did it go?

* * *

**Ta-da! I've got really nothing more to say... so just review. I'll try to write more poetry later.**

**Check out my first Monsters Vs. Aliens fanfic by going to my profile to find the story! It's quite good... a bit short, but good. More'll be up soon, so try not to freak out too much. :D**

**I'm going to go off Fanfiction for at least a few weeks, 'cuz I'll be busy with school... but I'll be back when I can. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**I do accept anonymous reviews, you know. So push that little button...**

**Right...**

**Down...**

**There.**

**:D**


End file.
